A Fuinn Story
by QuinnandFinn4Ever
Summary: Love, Hate, Friendship, and trust. This is what goes on in teenage minds of Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray.


Walking into Glee club wasn't what a wanted to do today. Everyone staring at me and it makes me feel like someone died. I scooped the room looking for Finn, he wasn't there yet. I can't handle myself knowing that if he quits something he likes over me. I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, everyone was talking about our win at the sectionals. I was happy too, but I didn't feel like celebrating the day the love of my life found out he wasn't the father of this baby I'm caring. I wanted to cry, just something came over me, tears weld up in my eyes, but I held them back. I couldn't let them see how hurt I was. I looked over at the door just in time to see Finn walk in. My heart fell to the floor, everything in me wanted to run up to him and kiss him, and tell him everything was a joke, that it was all a bad dream. I looked away. I wanted this to be a bad dream, I didn't want all this to be happening to me. I wanted to take it back. A lot of people don't know, but I never wanted this, I never wanted Puck. I loved Finn, and just one night changed everything that was great in my life. I closed my eyes and took a breath, I didn't want to open them, I wanted everything to be dark like that. I opened my eyes and saw everyone circling the piano, Mr. Shu was eyeing me to come join in. I slowly walked over there as I heard them singing Imagine. It was one of the groups favorite songs that we have sang together. I joined the circle standing next to Brittney she looked up from the shiny black piano to give me a friendly smile. I was living with her now, since I couldn't live with Finn anymore and My parents didn't want me anymore. I wasn't wanted in many places now. I've lost many people in my life, sometime apart of me wishes I was still in Cheerios. That made me happy. But Glee makes me even more happy. At least I have friends that care about me, and I know they are always here for me. I started hearing my name. I wasn't really listening to anything around me. I heard my name again, I looked up and there was Puck.

"You ok?" He asked looking concerned. I didn't answer right away, I looked at him, but I snapped out of it.

"Uhh, Yeah.." I sighed looking over at the whole group looking at me. I walked over to the chair I had been sitting in and sat down. Puck pulled a chair over next to me, I rolled my eyes making sure he could see me. I didn't want to deal with him today. I didn't want to deal with anyone today. I sat there the whole 2 hours, trying to sing. I didn't feel like myself, people kept asking me if I was ok, I could tell that Rachel and Finn were talking about me. It was very obvious when Finn would talk about someone. He would keep looking at me. When those 2 hours were over I almost ran out of the room. I was almost out of the door when I felt someone grab at my arm. I tired to fight the person thinking it was Puck. I turned around to be face to face with Finn. My breathing became faster, my heart was pounding, I couldn't feel any part of my body. I couldn't see, my eyes were blurry. I could feel him let go of me, I wanted to scream, I wanted to feel his touch again, I couldn't stop myself from sobbing and blabbering.

"I MISS YOU" I screamed at him falling to the floor, I felt like I was a little kid throwing a fit in a store over a stupid toy I didn't get. I tried to calm myself down, I opened my eyes to see him kneeling down rubbing my leg.

"Its ok, Its ok" He said running his free hand through his hair. I breathed, I was now stuttering, not even knowing what I was saying. I breathed in, and felt warmness around my body. He was hugging me. My whole body felt in piece now, no gaping holes in my stomach, nothing to worry about when I am in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, crying in his shoulder, he was rubbing my back. I let go, knowing that was probably the last hug I'd get from him. I wiped my eyes and black gunk was all over my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Finn, I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to be with you. You would have been such a great dad. I wanted this baby to be yours" I said looking away knowing he was staring at me.

"You were ricking to throw away my WHOLE life, just for your mistake" He said shaking his head. I looked at him, I was shaking now. I haven't been this upset since I was a little kid.

"No Finn, I wanted to tell you, I really did. I was scared…"

"SCARED OF WHAT!" He said raising his voice at me, then shaking his head showing me that he didn't mean to do that.

"OF THIS HAPPENING FINN! OF THIS!" I said holding my stomach, all this stress was making me feel sick.

"Are you ok? Is the baby coming? Do I need to call the nurse?" He began to stand up. I grabbed his hand.

"No Finn, Its ok, I'm just getting to upset" I said trying to stand up. I was dizzy from crying to much. I sighed and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. I looked up at Finn, he was walking towards me, it looked like he was going to cry.

"Quinn, I loved you. I thought you wouldn't do this to me. I thought you were better then that. I thought you LOVED my Q, I thought….I just thought" He said throwing his hands up in rag. I didn't know what to tell him. I just looked at him.

"Lucky for you, Rachel is there to pick up the pieces you left" He said with a hateful tone. I didn't want him to hate me. I don't want that….

"RACHEL?!" I said standing up and looking over at the door and seeing her standing there. She was everything I couldn't be, she was perfect for him. I shook my head, and clenched my teeth.

"Quinn, I don't want you feeling like this, and I don't want to think I am to blame for, but you and I should just be friends…. I miss that" He said leaving me standing there. I was frozen. I ran out after him, I was just in time to see him and Rachel kiss… This was it I thought. He doesn't love me…. I wouldn't love me either.


End file.
